Zig-Esme Relationship
The relationship between Zig Novak and Esme Song developed during the sixteenth season of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview Esme and Zig first met during their junior year at Degrassi. Esme taught Zig how to dance after he begged her to help him get better so that he would do well in his dance audition. They began dating sometime before their senior year. Their relationship is very physical, which causes Zig's friends to begin slut-shaming Esme, as being with her has him slacking in school. Zig begins making comments along with his friends, which Esme finds out about, and hurts her feelings. She confronts Zig and the Season 16 In #SquadGoals, they are both seen talking in class and later by the printers are interrupted by Maya. Maya looks through Zig's Hastygram and sees a picture of him and Esme together and speculates that it looks like Zig has his arm around Esme. In #RiseAndGrind, Esme watches Zig and Tiny's dance battle and tells him that Tiny beat him. Zig thinks she's not an expert but Esme says her 12 years of dance training would beg to differ. Esme offers Zig some dance lessons but Zig says no until Tiny leaves and he tells Esme he needs her help. Esme says she thought she wasn't an expert, Zig says she is an expert and I would be lucky if you taught me even one move and begs Esme to help him, Esme agrees on the condition that he is really to work hard. In the gym, Zig is dancing but Esme is not impressed. Zig gets pissed off and rants at Esme how he can't even be a good boyfriend and sucks at everything else. Esme says she can't believe they are talking about some other girl right now, dance is about confidence, fighting the doubt so forget about her and fight it and asks if he can do that and Zig says he can. Esme says he needs to start again. At school, Esme arrives and tells Zig that isn't part of the school dress code and asks how his audition went. Zig says it turned out it was a stripper audition and shows her the tights and tells her to laugh at him. Esme says shes disappointed because he worked hard and is actually good and offers him to join her dance troupe over the summer and she says he doesn't even have to get naked for the audition before bailing. In''' #TheseAreMyConfessions, Zig and Esme are seen together at the party. Zig tells Grace about he and Esme being in the dance troupe together and how she's nicer than everyone else makes her out to be and implies an attraction towards Esme. Season 17 In '''#BreakTheInternet, Zig and Esme have become a couple over the summer break, they are seen kissing to accommodate their new relationship. In the school parking lot, Zig and Esme walk hand in hand until Zig yells out to Tiny to kiss Shay and Esme drags Zig away. In Class, Zig watches on Esme attempts to tear Miles down. In class, Zig watches on as Esme and Miles povoke each other to the point where Esme hits Miles and Zig puts his arms around Esme and drags her out of the classroom. In #IWokeUpLikeThis, Zig and Esme are kissing in Esme's car in the school parking lot, Esme tells Zig she doesn't bite but ends up biting him on his neck and admits she lied she does bite, Zig says he promised Tiny he would make it to math class, Esme thinks they should skip and just hang out, you and me, like it was all summer, Zig asks doing what? but Esme says to use his imagination and kisses him, Zig asks where but Esme thinks right here as every one will be class, Zig thinks doing it in the school park might make them get caught, so Esme suggests she give him a blow job and Zig is happily surprised and the two start kissing. In a classroom, Esme finds Zig and Zig tells her not to sneak up on him, Esme thought he would be relaxed after this morning, Zig asks if she's give blow jobs before and Esme wonders if she was out of practice and suggests they skip lunch and try again if he was unsatisfied, Zig tells her he's doing a make-up quiz from missing class before and Esme suggests they study together, Zig admits that Tiny thinks he should focus on school instead of her, Esme says he's only saying that because he's with that prude Shay, Zig says they get distracted when they are together though, Esme says she is good at math and wants to help, before taking his hand and promising no sexy stuff no matter how much he begs. Esme is teaching Zig math and when Zig gets a message from Tiny, Esme takes his phone off him, Esme tells Zig her way to figure it is 'Oscar has a handful of apples', Esme looks at a text on Zig's phone which makes her upset and when Zig turns around, she's gone. In the hallway, Zig catches up to Esme wondering why she took his phone, Esme says lets check out his group text and is mad at his text in the conversation "As long as I don't wife her what's wrong with some third base action?" and Esme angrily throws his phone back at him. Zig and Esme start having a slagging match which ends in Zig not denying calling Esme a slut, Esme grabs Winston and suggests they have sex in the hallways but a teacher breaks it up and Esme leaves. Outside the school, Zig catches up wit Esme and shows her that he got 82% on that make-up quiz thanks to her. Zig apologizes and says he shouldn't have let people say those thing about her, Esme says she doesn't care what people say abut her and that his opinion was the only one that mattered, Zig says he thinks the world of her, Esme asks what happens when people start saying other stuff, darker stuff, stuff that might be true, she goes on to ask if he will freak out and leave her again. Zig asks what kind of dark stuff she's talking about, Esme says she has been in and out of therapy her whole life because when she was 10 her mom killed herself and she found her and goes on to say all the things she may have done wrong, trying to keep her mom alive, but after few weeks in the hospital she died, Zig tells her it wasn't her fault but Esme says her dad still blames her. Zig asks if that why she reacted to the hospital pictures of Tristan that Miles showed in class, Esme admits it brought her back Zig says his parents blamed him for stuff too, Esme asks what, Zig admits his mom kicked him out for selling drugs and hanging with guys who had guns and putting his little brother in danger, he tells her that he's on probation for another year and since his family disowned him, he follows his friends' advice on everything because they're the only family he has. Esme forgives him, telling him he has her. In #WorstGiftEver, Esme and Zig are chatting during gym class. Miles serves Zig and Esme dinner at Lola's family restaurant. Zig cheers on Esme during the cross country race and is disappointed when she loses. In #HugeIfTrue, At Frankie's House, Zig and Esme are invited by Tiny to hang out. Frankie, Jonah, Zig, Esme, Grace, Tiny, Shay and Lola are all sitting down on the sofas and playing "never have I ever", Esme starts by saying "Never have I ever had sex", Zig and Esme both drink, Jonah says "Never have I ever hooked up in a pool", Zig and Esme both drink, Frankie says "Never have I ever made out in a scuzzy hotel", Zig and Esme don't drink and Esme tells Zig to put that on their list of places to hook up. Frankie and Jonah go upstairs and Esme asks who's turn it is. Esme says "Never have I ever wanted to hook up with the person on my right", Esme and Tiny both drink, Shay says "Never have I ever fooled around with someone I'm not in love with", Esme and Zig both drink and Tiny doesn't but Zig doesn't believe him and Shay questions why. Lola and Shay argue about Tiny so Grace thinks they should call it quits but Esme suggests that they now play truth or dare, Esme asks Tiny truth or dare and Tiny picks dare, Esme dares Tiny to spend 7 minutes in heaven with Shay, Tiny smiles and says spending alone tome with Shay doesn't bother him at all and puts his arm around Shay but Shay says no, Esme obliges and tells Tiny to spend 7 minutes in Heaven with Lola then, Shay and Tiny object but Esme asks Shay whether she trusts Tiny, Zig says that Shay is jealous so Shay lets them go ahead and assures that it's no big deal, Lola agrees and takes Tiny's hand and they leave. Esme tells Shay they have 2 1/2 minutes left and thinks she wouldn't have to worry if she was meeting Tiny's needs, Zig tells Esme to ease off, Esme says that Shay thinks she's so much better than Esme because she won't let her boyfriend touch her and says that they both get straight A's but she just likes having more fun, Shay calls Esme easy, Shay said she doesn't get why everyone is obsessed with sex, Esme thinks she should run along and leave the grown ups alone, Shay says fine and leaves the room. In #IRegretNothing, Maya kisses Zig, Zig asks what she is doing as he has a girlfriend, Esme has seen this and Maya apologizes and Esme asks if she looks like the forgiving type, Maya leaves afterwards. Zig walks right past Maya with Esme ignoring her. In #Woke, At the dot, Zig and Esme are playing cards together. In #ImSleep, In the hallway, Esme tells Zig she doesn't want to go to Miles play but Zig says they have to support Grace and he's sure it'll be fine, Esme asks meet Miles because knowing him, the play is going to be going to be a waking nightmare before taking Zig's hand and dragging him away. At the play, Zig and Esme enter holding hands and Esme decides to take someone else's seats just in case they need a quick exit. Esme and Zig watch the play. Esme says she can't watch anymore and wants to leave, Zig is unsure but Esme says she will make it worth his while, Zig smiles and Esme takes his hand and leads him away. On the school roof, Esme and Zig arrive, Zig is surprised you are aloud to be up here, Esme and Zig hold hands, Esme says they crossed off parking lot already so they needed a new spot and they kiss until they notice Maya on the ground, Esme realises Maya is overdosing and rejects Zig's suggestion of making her throw up since Esme says not to do that. Esme puts her in prone position and yells at Zig to call 911. Zig and Esme are waiting in the waiting for news on Maya. Zig says he told Maya to leave him alone today, Esme says that its nobody's fault and breaks down crying so Zig puts his arm around her. Zig and Esme are happy Maya is going to survive her suicide attempt and they hug each other. Trivia *They have both kissed Zoë Rivas. *They both saved Maya Matlin from her overdose attempt. *Esme has a conflict with two girls Zig has been romantically involved with. Timeline *Start Up: Before #BreakTheInternet (1701) Rivial Relationships *Zig-Grace Friendship *Zig-Maya Relationship Gallery 87uiyuiyuijjj.png 78uyuyyu.png Snapshot 61 (9-06-2016 4-06 PM).png Snapshot 66 (9-06-2016 4-59 PM).png 87uuiyuyu.png Snapshot 59 (9-06-2016 3-47 PM).png C1Hps8qXUAQB1uS.jpg Screen shot 2017-03-21 at 9.35.28 PM.png Snapshot 1 (14-01-2017 1-44 PM).png Snapshot 1 (14-01-2017 2-53 PM).png Snapshot 2 (13-01-2017 3-20 PM).png Snapshot 3 (14-01-2017 3-25 PM).png Snapshot 6 (17-01-2017 12-01 PM).png Snapshot 8 (15-01-2017 9-55 PM).png zesmeeee.png 8787878.png 65666yyyy.png Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Season 16 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 17 Category:Relationships